


like sunshine

by onlyeverthus



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel feels like she's ready to take her relationship with Eugene to the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorSpork/gifts).



> A birthday present for my lovely Leah <3

Rapunzel sits on her bed, knees pulled to her chest and anxiety fluttering in her stomach as she picks at the hem of her nightgown.

Eugene is waiting for her, she knows. They've shared a bed more often than not over the past several months, usually his. She likes sharing his space, likes the warmth of his body, and the sound of his breathing, and the comforting feel of his arms around her.

They just sleep, curled together under the covers, usually with his chest against her back and his arm draped over her body. They haven't done anything beyond kissing, and she's been happy with that, because she likes kissing Eugene, likes his lips, and his tongue, and his hands in her hair.

But lately, she can't help starting to feel like she wants more.

Living in the tower, she didn't really know anything about sex, beyond vague references in her books that she didn't really understand. She was 13 when she discovered how good she could make herself feel with her hands and her fingers, and it became one of her favorite things to do with her day, right alongside painting and knitting and reading, just one more thing to occupy her time.

It was only a year ago that she had her first orgasm, though she didn't know that's what it was called; all she knew was that it made her whole body feel like it was on fire, in the best way.

It wasn't until she found her parents and came to live with them that she started to learn more about sex, though she was self-taught. Gothel had always given her the impression that the things she did to herself when she was alone in her bed were things that weren't talked about, and that carried into her relationship with her real parents. They talked about so many things, having so many years to catch up on, but sex wasn't included in their topics.

So Rapunzel gleaned what she could from the many books in the castle library, and from many visits to the bookstore in the village, the owner of which was very accommodating in letting her lounge about wherever she wanted while she read.

Now, she thinks, she has at least a rudimentary knowledge of sex and what it entails.

What she can't seem to find is the courage to bring it up with Eugene. The past several months have led her to believe, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that she wants him to be her first, and maybe even her only. It's just that she knows she definitely wouldn't be his first, that there have been many women before her, and she wonders how she could possibly measure up.

It's a feeling she's never had before, this kind of insecurity, and as much as Eugene seems to love her, and seems to love being with her, it's a feeling she can't shake.

Before her thoughts can continue down this path, there's a sudden tapping at her door, and she jumps and gasps as she looks over at it.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene's voice says softly, and she can't help smiling a little, the pounding of her heart easing.

She climbs off the bed, hurrying over to the door, and pulls it open to see Eugene on the other side, smiling in his crooked way, his hair flopping over his forehead.

"Are we having the sleepover in your room tonight?" Rapunzel laughs softly, though she doesn't move from the door, and Eugene frowns. "I mean... do you want to? We don't have to."

"No, of course we can, sorry," she says, stepping back so he can come inside. He reaches for her hand after she closes the door and starts to pull her towards the bed.

"C'mon, we're behind on snuggle time. I never really realized how awesome snuggling was until I met you. Sort of like how I underestimated the use of frying pans as weapons."

She laughs again as she allows him to lead her over to the bed, even though her heart has begun to race again.

Eugene climbs onto the bed, stretching out on his side to face her, and Rapunzel settles beside him, though she doesn't lie down, sitting cross-legged and tucking her nightgown into the gap between her thighs.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his eyebrows knitting together. "You're acting weird."

She takes a breath, and her shoulders rise in a shrug. "I've just been doing a lot of – of thinking... a lot of reading lately. And – and a lot of thinking –"

"You said that," Eugene interjects, smirking.

"About us. And you and me, and – and _us_ , and all the things you've done, and all the things I _haven't_ done."

"Rapunzel –"

"I want to be with you, Eugene."

He stares at her, bemused. "You _are_ with me. I don't think you could be any more with me."

"No, Eugene, I mean –" She hesitates, biting her lip as she looks down, and then mumbles into her lap, "I want to _be_ with you."

There's silence from the other side of the bed, and she takes another breath.

"But I know you – there have been other girls – and I haven't –"

"Hey," Eugene says softly, his fingertips brushing against her knee. "Rapunzel."

It's a moment before she can look at him, and when she finally does, he's not laughing at her, or pitying her; there's love in his eyes, and she swallows her heart, forcing it back into her chest where it belongs.

"That was Flynn Rider. I mean, okay, it was _me_ , but that part of my past... that was Flynn. That wasn't the real me. Here with you, I'm me. I'm Eugene. The past is in the past, but now, it's you and me, and you're all I want, okay? Whatever that means, and it doesn't have to mean... sex, unless you want it to."

"I want it to, though," she says earnestly, feeling a weight lifting off of her shoulders. "I've read so many books, and it just sounds so lovely, and wonderful, and romantic, and I want that with you so much." She raises her eyebrows, leaning towards him a little. "Is that what it's like?"

He stares at her for a moment, and then reaches for her hand, smiling as he rubs his thumb over her knuckles.

"With the right person."

"Well," Rapunzel says, her shoulders rising in a small shrug, "you're my right person. If – if you want to be."

"I do. I mean, I am." His smile turns into a bit of a grin. "Ready when you are, Blondie."

The nickname makes her smile, as it always does; she may not be blonde anymore, but the nickname stuck around, becoming a term of endearment. It takes her back to when she first met Eugene, reminds her of what it felt like to fall in love with him, and reminds her of how much she loves him now.

"Now?" she whispers, hesitant but hopeful.

"If you're sure," he replies, squeezing her fingers. She nods, and his grin softens as he tugs on her hand. "C'mere."

She smiles and leans forward to kiss him, her lips curving against his when she feels his fingers slide into her hair, tugging gently on the short brown strands. His body rises, carefully turning towards her until she's on her back, and her hand rises to the back of his neck, feeling a flutter in her stomach when he works his knee between her thighs. The flutter is more excitement than nerves; she just wants so much to know how he'll touch her, how his hands will feel on her body, what it's going to be like to have sex with him.

His kisses move to her neck as his hand drifts down her chest, and her lips part when he squeezes her breast, a quiet, " _Oh_ ," slipping from her mouth when his thumb rubs her nipple through her nightgown.

"Tell me if you're uncomfortable or something," he murmurs, his breath warm on her neck.

"So far so good," she breathes, and hears him chuckle before pressing his lips to her neck again.

His hand moves down her body, tracing her through the fabric of her nightgown, and then she feels him start to ease it up her legs until the hem is at the middle of her thighs. His hand slips underneath, and her excitement increases as his fingers skim over her inner thighs, her legs spreading a little wider, eager for him to continue his exploration.

When his fingers brush against her center, touching lightly, she gasps, shifting her hips down, urging him to continue. She only knows how her own touch feels, and his touch is exhilarating, the sensation of not being in control, not knowing where his fingers will land next.

A couple of moments pass, and then her hand drops to guide his, showing him what she wants and what she likes. He looks at her in surprise, and she stares back uncertainly.

"Is that okay?" she asks, pulling her hand back a little, her fingers drifting over his wrist.

"Yeah, definitely," he says quickly, reassuringly. "Just unexpected."

She shrugs, the corner of her mouth rising. "I had a lot of time on my hands."

A beat passes, and then he starts to laugh, his head dropping. It takes her a minute, but then she realizes what she said, and starts to laugh too, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You are something else," he murmurs when they're calm again, bending his head to kiss her as his hand resumes its movements between her legs.

Eventually she doesn't have to guide him anymore, and her hand falls to the bed, her eyes drifting closed as she lets herself feel what he's doing. It's like everything she's ever done to herself, but somehow so much more, and it's incredible.

It carries on like this for a few blissful minutes, every stroke and touch and twist of his fingers like heaven, and then his lips press against her neck before he murmurs, "Are you ready for more?"

"Yes," she whispers.

He kisses her lips, and then shifts to shed his clothes as she takes off her nightgown. He looks at her as she settles back against her pillows, smiling as he moves towards her. She smiles back, lifting her hand to the back of his neck as he moves over her, bracing his hands on either side of her and lowering his hips between her thighs.

Their lips touch as he brings one hand to comb his fingers through her hair, cradling her head in his palm as she wraps both arms around his shoulders.

They stay like that for a long while, just kissing and being close, and then he shifts his hips to push inside of her, going so slow. It's an odd sensation, longer and thicker than her fingers, and it hurts at first, but she doesn't want him to stop, so she shifts, spreading her legs a little wider, telling herself to just relax.

The rhythm is slow and easy, never too much for her, and the pain eventually subsides, replaced by the first vague hints of real pleasure that grow stronger as she gets used to the way he feels and moves. He kisses her over and over, his hand on her cheek, thumb stroking her skin, and she keeps her arms around him, holding him close.

Everything is just what she dreamed it would be. She loves being this close to him, his body warm and solid over hers, gently rocking her with his movements. It's strangely soothing, and she closes her eyes so she can feel him, the soft sheets underneath her, the love in her heart, and the warmth created between them.

Things carry on for several minutes, and she's starting to wonder if the end result will be like it is when she's alone, but then she feels the warmth in her belly starting to grow.

" _Oh_ ," she whispers, her breath coming faster and shallower, and then it's like fireworks, curling her toes and making her cry out softly. It's not quite the same as when she's alone, but it's a good kind of different, and it still feels beyond anything she's experienced.

When her mind clears, he's slumped over her, his head in the curve of her neck, breathing hard against her shoulder. She lifts her hand to his hair, kissing the side of his head, and feels his lips press against her shoulder before he looks up at her.

"You okay?" he asks softly.

She nods, smiling at him as she strokes his hair. "I'm great."

He smiles back, dipping his head to kiss her lips, and they shift, him rolling onto his back and sliding his arm around her when she scoots close to him, tucking herself against his side.

"Did you –" he begins after a moment, and she can feel his uncertainty. "I mean, was it how you thought it would be?"

She tips her head up to look at him, smiling as she slides her hand over his neck. "It was perfect."

"Perfect?"

"Like sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"Yeah," she says, shifting more onto her side as her hand moves to his chest. "Warm and comforting, like those first rays of sunlight in the morning that tell you it's going to be a good day. And then, when the sun is high in the sky in summer, hot and a bit tingly." She pauses, biting down on her lip as her lips curve, and then adds, almost conspiratorially, "Except this was a lot tinglier."

"Okay," he murmurs, grinning as he brings his hand up to rub it along her arm. "Like sunshine. I can buy it."

"And you know what else is good about sunshine?"

"What's that?"

"It happens almost every single day."

They both laugh, his head tipping back against the pillows as she hides her face against his chest.

"That is an excellent point," he says finally, "and an idea I can most definitely get behind."

With another quiet laugh, she moves to push herself up, her hand sliding to his shoulder. He smiles as he brings his hand up to the side of her head, his brown eyes scanning her green ones as he strokes her hair, and she smiles too, sighing contentedly.

"I'm so glad we did this. It really was as lovely, and wonderful, and romantic as in the stories, but even better, because it was with you." Her smile widens. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blondie," he replies, his fingers threading in her hair as he pulls her down for a kiss.


End file.
